1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for the coiling of a moving a band web or strips which are cut from the band.
2. The Prior Art
Mechanical assemblies for the coiling of bands, or strips cut from the bands, are known, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 817,025. In this patent, band-like material is first pulled off a roll in order to be fed to a longitudinal cutter. The original full width of the band on the uncoiling roll is cut in this longitudinal cutter by longitudinal cutting, that is, by cutting in the moving direction of the band, into individual, narrower strips. These strips run alternately to one of two coiling positions, whereby each coiling position is formed by two so-called idlers, that is, rollers on which at least one roll forming due to the coiling process can be supported by its own weight, for example. Since two coiling positions with two carrying rolls each are utilized, it is possible to feed one strip, to one coiling position with one pair of carrying rolls and the other, for example adjacent strip to the other pair of carrying rolls of the other coiling position. In this way, at least two relatively narrow rolls are coiled at the same time at the two coiling positions, whereby the sum of the widths of the rolls coiled in each case is identical to the width of the originally uncoiled band.
Another construction of idlers is shown for example in German Patent 25 06 235. Also in this case, an originally wide band is cut in a longitudinal cutter into narrower so-called strips, whereby each of the strips obtained is fed alternately to one of two coiling positions. In this case as well, the coiling positions are produced by two idlers, in particular by one pair of idlers in each case. The strips obtained from the wide band by longitudinal cutting are each coiled into a roll, whereby devices are provided to press each roll forming during the coiling process against the two idlers of each pair of idlers. In this way, the quality of the coiled rolls can be influenced.
Another type of mechanical device to coil strips obtained by longitudinal cutting from an originally wide band into rolls is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,085. In this case, a so-called supporting roller coiler is shown that has only one coiling position, however, whereby two groups of rolls forming can be supported on a common pressure roller during the coiling process. But other supporting roller coilers are also known that comprise several supporting rollers, preferably one supporting roller per group of rolls forming. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,575 shows such a device in which the originally wide band at least partially wraps around a central cylinder or roller in such a way that the individual narrow strips obtained by longitudinal cutting from the wide band can each run to one side to one group of rolls forming. In so doing, each group of rolls forming or each individual roll is assigned to a separate pressure roller, in such a way that at least two pressure rollers parallel to each other are present in the machine. However, this machine is basically nothing more than a machine with essentially one coiling position, that is, the originally wide band runs to this coiling position is divided only here into narrower strips in such a way that each strip can be individually rolled into a roll on its own.
A mixed form of supporting roller coiler and idler coiler is shown in European Patent Application 0 616965, wherein the individual rolls forming by coiling of strips are each supported by a pair of relatively small idlers against a common support cylinder. This mixed form of supporting roller coiler and idler coiler also only forms one coiling position however, because in this case as well, the originally wide band is cut only at this coiling position into individual strips in such a way that the strips obtained by the cutting process can be coiled alternately in the one idler bed or in the other idler bed.
Another mixed form of supporting roller coiler and idler coiler is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,283. Also in this case as the strips obtained by longitudinal cutting of a band are alternately fed to one or the other side of a common support cylinder, whereby the cutter is arranged immediately at or in the vicinity of the support cylinder, however. This known device also forms essentially only one coiling position. All of these known coiling machines have in common that rolls of different widths are to be coiled on them alternately. Based on customer wishes, wider or narrower strips are to be coiled into rolls in such a way that wider or narrower rolls are produced. Since the customer's wishes change frequently, however, it is typical to cut either relatively narrow or relatively wide strips and coil them into one roll, depending on what the customer wishes. But to design the respective machine so that it can be utilized for general purpose, however, the cutters and holders for the respective strips or rolls must be placed and attached differently within the machine, as the customer wishes. For this, conversion work is necessary, which means a corresponding loss of production for the machine. It is therefore necessary to keep this loss of production. as short as possible, which means avoiding it altogether as far as possible. For this reason, a device is needed that makes it possible to feed the band not yet cut into strips by longitudinal cutting to one or another coiling position at any given time, in such a way that the mechanical device of the one or the other coiling position is free for corresponding conversion works, and during conversion or adjusting of the one coiling position, the production of the mechanical device can continue at the other coiling position without interrupting production as far as possible, and to thereby further increase the mechanical device's availability as much as possible.